A Mightyena Named Wolf
by lupyne
Summary: A Mightyena hurt in the past and present... will he have a brighter future? Completed, now with a bonus chapter. Briefly edited in 2009.
1. Banished

A Mightyena Named Wolf

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon.

2009 Edit: I've come back and rewritten portions of the story. Brackets are speech in Pokémon language.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Banished**

Weak… so weak…

The Mightyena cursed the rest of his pack.

So it was his fault that the Alpha got caught by some trainer, eh? He was almost caught himself, trying to save the Alpha! Maybe they just used it as an excuse to kick him out. They never seemed to like him anyway… but the pack could have just given a verbal goodbye. Why did it have to be a physical one?

He limped past a lake. Looking at the vast amount of clear water in front of him, he was reminded of his burning throat. He couldn't remember the last time he took a drink. He slowly walked up to the edge and bent down, lapping up the water quickly with his dry tongue. He barely got a few mouthfuls in when he was interrupted by a dose of Water Gun.

Growling, he turned towards the source of the attack. Standing a small distance away was an angry-looking Lotad.

"(So, back to add insult to injury, eh?)" the Lotad said in Pokémon language.

The Mightyena glared at the Lotad. "(What the heck are you talking about?)"

The Lotad looked positively mad at Mightyena's comment. "(Oh yes, you forget! Of course! You Mightyenas are all the same. Remember that time your pack invaded our lake? You injured more than twenty Lotads!)" the Lotad yelled. "(What your leader must have been thinking I don't know; to want to attack us who never did you harm…)"

"(Don't insult my alpha! He was sick that time, the Beta was the one who took things into his own hands… anyway, it's not my pack anymore.)"

"(Oh, they kicked you out, is it? Great! They'll fall apart soon, they will. Let me be the first to tell you that this whole forest would be looking forward to that day. Now, SCRAM!)" the Lotad gave another dose of Water Gun to the Mightyena.

The Mightyena yelped and ran off, hoping his feet will not fail him until he was safe again. He was still parched, but clearly, he was not welcome at the lake.

There was only one place he could run to now.

Not the forest; the Pokémon there hated him too. Not the city; he had memories of there enough to last his entire life.

The peak. He would be alone there, as he always was.

He slowly limped up to the top. From there, he could see the whole forest and lake. He could see the lights from Rustboro City. Most of the humans there must be sleeping comfortably in their homes, the Mightyena thought bitterly. They had no idea how cruel the outside world could be. He turned his head towards a huge mansion situated a little distance away from Rustboro City. Some have it lucky, he thought angrily. It just wasn't fair. He looked up at the sky. The moon was there shining in all its glory.

He was tempted to cry; a thing he had often done when he was still a wee Poochyena. He threw out all his emotions in a howl. He was always alone…

He told his story to the only one who would listen, the moon.

His father had died defending him from thugs. Normally people don't kill Pokémon, but…

He sighed. He hoped his father is in a beautiful place now.

The Mightyena howled again.

His mother had been captured by a trainer in order to buy time for him to escape. He has never seen her again since that day. He hoped his mother is well…

Nobody would befriend him even though he was in the pack. He was treated like an Omega behind the Alpha's back – always the outcast. The Alpha was the only one who treated him well, and for that, the Mightyena is grateful. And yet, look what happened in the end!

The Mightyena gave one last howl.

He knew he had no one in this world.

He only had himself.


	2. The Collision Of Two Worlds

A Mightyena Named Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

This chapter has been rewritten in 2009.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 ~ The Collision Of Two Worlds**

At the mansion not far from Rustboro City, 13-year old Will Bronx lay awake on his bed, listening to the howls of an unknown Pokémon. He did not think much about it. It must be a Pokemon calling another of its kind or something. Whatever it was, it actually soothed him.

Will was the only kid in the Bronx family. His family was rich. His father owned Solar Studios, a huge filming company notable for producing blockbuster movies. Unfortunately, that meant Mr. Bronx is usually away.

Will's mother on the other hand, likes to go to town to attend meetings, functions and goodness knows what. As such, Will is usually left alone in the mansion, save for his mother's Espeon. However, he was never really on close terms with the Espeon.

He always wished he had a Pokémon. He wanted to travel too, to acquire all the gym badges. It was a common dream among people his age. Having a Pokémon would help him accomplish his dream. Most important of all though, he wanted a Pokémon to be his friend.

He tried visiting the nearby woods everyday to catch a Pokémon but he never even came close. For starters, he had no way to weaken the wild Pokémon to make captures easier. Secondly, as much as he hates to admit it, he was frequently frightened by the unnerving stares the wild Pokémon gave him whenever he attempted his feeble captures.

Next morning came and Will felt it was going to be a day just like the others. Still, he would try his luck in the woods again… '_Perhaps I will finally get lucky!'_ he thought, ignoring the fact that that was what he felt every other day too.

He ran down the stairs to the living room only to find that he was completely alone in the house. Again. Sighing, he headed towards the kitchen.

He ate a quick breakfast and left immediately after saying a brief goodbye to the Espeon reclining on the sofa. He knew his mother would be back in a moment to bring the Espeon out with her, so the Pokémon was probably idling around until that time. Will walked out of the gates, checking to make sure that he had brought several empty Pokéballs with him. _Just in case_, he thought.

In the woods, he had an interesting confrontation with a Spinarak. As he had found out long ago, not many Pokémon seemed to like being hit on the head with a Pokéball. For his efforts though, Spinarak rewarded Will with some String Shot.

"Spinarak!" the Spinarak said indignantly before marching off.

Ah well… he'd try somewhere else. But he knew it would be difficult catching a Pokémon without using another Pokémon to weaken it first. He did not choose any of the three starter Pokémon because he thought they were very common. All his friends have them. He had nothing against any of the starter Pokémon, but he just wanted to go with a different one.

He trudged along a small path he frequently walked, keeping his eyes peeled for any Pokémon that might be lurking around. He was getting desperate; he has lost count of how many times he failed a capture.

If he did not capture a Pokémon anytime now, he might never ever get one.

A new location! That's where he would go look. When the path he was waking along branched into two, he took the path that he had never taken before. Soon after, he found himself at the cliffs. The view from there was breathtaking… but the sight of a Pokémon laying there unconscious was even more surprising.

Will has studied enough to know that it was a Mightyena. It was lying on its side, not moving. Yet, it doesn't look as if it was sleeping. It was either dead or injured.

Even though it was unconscious, Will still felt intimidated. However, curiosity pulled Will closer.

Will slowly placed his palm next to the Mightyena's nose, all the while afraid that it might suddenly spring into life and snap its jaws at Will's hand. "Still breathing..." Will muttered to himself.

Will bent down to further examine the Mightyena. One of its hind legs was bleeding. All in all, it didn't seem to be in good shape. Will did not bring any medical supplies with him, but he couldn't just leave the Mightyena there...

Yes. He has to bring the Mightyena to a Pokémon Center. But how? Capture it? He thought it wouldn't be fair to catch a poor defenseless Pokémon.

Carry it there? Yes, that's the only solution.

Will slowly placed his arms around the Mightyena's body and lifted it off from the ground.

---------------------------------------

Rocking… rocking…

Yeah… He's on a rocking ship on the way to Heaven…

The Mightyena slowly opened his eyes. _This doesn't look like heaven…_

The Mightyena could see two feet below him. Two _human_ feet. He looked up. A human. Carrying him. A Mightyena.

He wouldn't let that happen.

The Mightyena began struggling with all of his strength left, which wasn't much. The boy almost let go of him in shock – apparently, he did not realize that the Mightyena had regained consciousness. However, the human maintained a strong grip.

The Mightyena whined and growled but was ignored.

Great… he's now so weak he can't even free himself from a human boy. There goes his life now. He's going to be trapped in a Pokéball and become a puppet used to help human fools gain badges…

_I'm sorry, mom… dad…_

The boy began to speak in a gentle voice. "Don't worry, I'll... I'll bring you to the Pokémon Center at Rustboro City. They'll fix you up in no time."

---------------------------------------

Will was glad that the Mightyena had stopped trying to free itself. Maybe it has calmed down, or maybe it had no energy left. It looked really sad though… its expression was forlorn.

Will shifted his arms around so that his right hand had more room to move. He then ran a palm down the Mightyena's forehead, carefully stroking it. That attempt only started the growling once more. He gave one last pat on its head and looked forward. Almost there…

The Pokémon Center was open 24/7. It is a place where trainers would bring their Pokémon to treat them when they are sick or injured. The person running it is Nurse Joy, though of course, she has many helpers. Chanseys and Blisseys are two of the center's primary helpers, though Will had seen other Pokémon there helping out.

Will was panting when he reached the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was at the counter, fiddling with a machine. She turned around and stared at him as he entered. A tall counter separated the two, and it obscured Nurse Joy's vision so that she did not see the Mightyena.

"This… Mightyena… found…" Will panted.

Nurse Joy looked confused. "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"Injured…" Will paused to catch his breath.

"You're injured?" Nurse Joy said, eyeing Will carefully.

"No, this guy is," Will lifted the Mightyena higher so that Nurse Joy could see it.

She gasped, but got over her momentary shock quickly. She examined the Mightyena with great professionalism. "That's quite a nasty wound there…"

"Can you treat him?"

"Sure! You just sit over there and wait, OK?"

"OK…" Will said gratefully. He walked over to a chair and sat down on it, completely tired from carrying the Mightyena.

---------------------------------------

An hour later, Nurse Joy brought out the Mightyena. The black-and-grey Pokémon looked better now, but was still bearing the same miserable expression he wore earlier.

"Your Mightyena is as good as new! He must be lucky to have a trainer like you who was willing to bring it here. You'd be surprised at how many trainers would just leave their Pokémon at home even when they are sick."

"Er, thanks, but this one is a wild," Will told Nurse Joy.

"A wild!? Well… that explains why it was quite unwilling to receive treatment from me. I had to use Blissey to persuade it!" She stared intently at Will for a moment before saying, "So, what are you going to do with it now?"

Will shrugged. He had been thinking for the previous hour about what he should do with the Mightyena after Nurse Joy had treated it, but he still had no answer. "I don't know. I suppose letting it back to the wild is not a good idea, huh?"

"No, not now. Why don't you capture it if it is willing?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ah… maybe."

"Anyway, I got to go. There is a Muk that I have to treat at the back. Good luck with the Mightyena!"

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome."

---------------------------------------

The Mightyena still limped when it walked, so Will decided to carry it again. To his surprise, the Mightyena did not struggle this time. Feeling pleased to have obtained the Pokémon's cooperation, he walked towards his mansion.

The Mightyena looked up as they neared the house. It was the mansion that he could see from the cliffs that day. He was rather surprised at this development.

Is this going to be his new home? Of course. Of course it would be. No way would this boy let him get away scot-free. He struggled, indicating he wanted to get down. The boy remained oblivious to his struggling though.

The Mightyena gave up as the boy carried him into the mansion. A quick scent-check told the Mightyena that no other human was in the mansion at that moment. He detected very faint scents of a Pokémon though, but he did not know of which kind. In any case, the Pokémon doesn't seem to be in the house at the moment.

If the mansion looked pretty from the outside, it was nothing compared to what it looks from the inside. Exotic rugs lay on the floor while glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Towering wardrobes leaned against the walls, boasting souvenirs from all around the globe, which was displayed prominently inside. The wallpaper was just screaming 'expensive!' – in fact, everything in the house did.

Funny, the Mightyena thought. The way this boy looked, you couldn't tell that he was from a rich family. The Mightyena studied the boy once more.

Not too tall, not too short. Brown hair, a little bit messy. Wearing a white jacket with several red lines running down the middle. Blue jeans.

Yep, not a rich-guy look. Then again… what does a rich guy look like? He has seen many kinds of people… he often visited the city when he was still a Poochyena…

---------------------------------------

Will saw the Mightyena surveying him. For a few seconds, Will thought that the Mightyena was deciding on whether he would make a good trainer or not. Will hope he passed the test. Then he pushed the thought out of his head – he mustn't get his hopes up.

Inside his room, Will placed the Mightyena on the floor and left to get food and water for it. He saw the Mightyena staring fixedly at him as he left the room and wondered what was running through the Pokémon's head.

In the kitchen, Will browsed through the items available in his refrigerator. Obviously, a Mightyena can drink plain water, so Will got some of that. But what does a Mightyena eat? Will looked around again. Will figured a leftover t-bone steak would have to do.

With the items in hand, he made his way back to his room. When he reached there, however, the Mightyena was not there.


	3. Blast In The Past

*A Mightyena Named Wolf*

Note: I do not own Pokémon.

This chapter has been edited on 2009. Didn't change too much though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 ~ Blast In The Past**

The Mightyena gazed at the weird bowl-shaped structure in front of him. It looked like something that humans sit on, and it has a hole in the middle. In the hole was some water.

Toilet.

The Mightyena remembered how he had trouble in the past involving this little structure. He closed his eyes and sighed. The sight of the toilet had brought back all the bitter memories he had kept bottled up within. He found himself taking a trip back to memory lane…

* * *

Years ago, a Poochyena ran about in the city, panting heavily. "Chy! Chy! Poochy!"

It was past midnight. Several stick-wielding men were chasing the Poochyena throughout the quiet streets of Rustboro City. They were slowly gaining in on him, and Poochyena knew his only option left was to hide.

"Come back here! You're ours, Poochyena!" one of the men yelled.

He ran in an open door. In it, there were more doors, and in each of them was a weird structure, the same one as the one in Will's house. He didn't know it then, but he had ran into the public toilet.

He rushed in through one of these doors and found himself in a dead-end. He was face-to-face with a wall as well as the toilet. He turned his head behind.

The thugs were leering at him, sneering. One of them taunted him with a stick. He was doomed.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Pooooochyyy!" he began crying.

"Tears won't save you, pooch! I'm gonna catch you and sell you off!"

Just then, growling came from outside. The thugs turned around to the source of the noise. Standing outside the building were two Mightyenas, growling at the men.

"Chy!" Poochyena gave a delighted cry, elated at the sight of his would-be saviors.

The thugs immediately turned their focus on the two Mightyenas. The Mightyenas leapt forward, trying to swipe the thugs with their powerful claws. About two of the men got knocked down, but the rest began pounding the Mightyenas with sticks and other weapons. Poochyena watched as the male Mightyena took a rather hard blow.

"(Take him and run!)" the male Mightyena told the other.

"(Right!)" the female Mightyena replied.

The female Mightyena escaped the fight and came to the Poochyena. The men did not even notice her leaving the fray – they were to busy pummeling on the male Mightyena.

"(Come now, let's get out first,)" she said hurriedly, nudging the Poochyena with her muzzle.

"(But dad. . . he. . .)" the Poochyena began.

"(He will be alright, I hope.)"

Reluctantly, the Poochyena allowed himself to be led out of the building. The men were still oblivious to this. Before exiting though, the Poochyena stole a glance at his beaten-down father. Despite being badly injured, he was still flailing about, trying to sink his jaws into one of the men's legs.

"It's no use! He won't stop attacking! We have no other choice!" one of the thugs yelled. The Poochyena saw the man pull out something shiny, something sharp. A knife.

Shocked, the Poochyena ran with his mother.

A little way from the toilet, the Poochyena heard an ear-splitting howl. It was a howl of pain. The last howl he will ever hear from his father.

Once again, tears welled up in his eyes.

"(Dad!!)" he cried out while running as fast as possible. Besides him, his mother looked as fazed as he was.

---------------------------------------

The next day, the two of them decided to retrieve the body of the fallen Mightyena. They avoided busy paths and got to the toilet. The mere sight of the building was too much for the Poochyena. He began whimpering.

"(Stay here,)" his mother said soothingly. The Poochyena nodded.

He watched as his mother ran inside. Afraid that there might still be some thugs lurking around, he kept watch at the surroundings. There was nobody in sight. A short while later, his mother reappeared.

"(He's not there…)" she said.

"(He's still alive, then?)" the Poochyena said hopefully.

"(I don't think so. There's a puddle of blood on the floor, and it is his blood. It didn't trail outside… humans must have collected him first.)"

He hung his head sadly at these words. Guilt began flooding through him, just like the day before. His father had died all because of him…

"(Come. Let's get out of here.)" the female Mightyena's voice was starting to shake.

The Poochyena sniffed but obeyed his mother.

Moments after they walked away from the toilet, they ran into a man.

"Wow, a Mightyena and a Poochyena!" The man took out two empty Pokéballs and tossed them.

"(Run!)" the Mightyena told her son.

Poochyena obeyed. He ran hard but turned back and saw his mother jump up and knocked away the Pokéball that was meant for him. By doing so however, she was practically volunteering herself to be its victim instead. She was sucked into it, and Poochyena waited with bated breath for her to pop back right out.

She never did. The man gave a whoop of joy and ran up to the idle Pokéball.

"Ena!" the Poochyena cried again as he ran towards the forest, leaving the celebrating man.

---------------------------------------

In the woods, Poochyena was alone. He cried without stopping. Several curious Pokémon gathered around and stared at him, but he did not care. He had lost everything. He closed his eyes and continued crying. He was alone… alone in the world…

As he continued crying, he felt someone pat him on the head.

"Chy?" He looked up.

A dozen or more Mightyenas were surrounding him. The sight of them all intimidated him. The Mightyena that patted him began to talk.

"(Who are you?)" he asked.

"(I… I…)" the Poochyena started crying again. Several of the Mightyenas looked as though they were getting impatient.

"(Don't cry… tell me what happened,)" the kindly Mightyena said softly.

Poochyena told him his sad story. The Mightyena listened with interest.

"(… Don't worry. I'll let you join the pack. I'll take care of you. Stop crying, you'll be alright.)"

"(Th… thank you…)" the Poochyena sniffed.

"(Alpha, wait. Are you sure this is a good idea?)" another Mightyena asked.

The kindly Mightyena turned around. "(Of course. Why not?)"

"(He would only get in the way. He's still so young…)"

He shook his head. "(No, I doubt that. I will take care of him.)"

"(Maybe you would like to reconsider...?)"

"(No. I'm the Alpha here, and my decision is this: This here Poochyena will join our pack.)"

When the Alpha turned away though, he saw some of the other Mightyenas scowl behind the Alpha's back. They all seem to be staring daggers at the Poochyena.

The Alpha was the only one with warmth and sympathy in his eyes.

"(Come, little one. Let's hunt together.)"

* * *

And yet… after all the Alpha had done for him, he has let him down.

Mom… Dad… Alpha… one by one, they were taken from him… they were all taken away from him…

Meanwhile, Will was busy scouring the entire house for the black-and-grey Pokémon. After seeing that Mightyena wasn't in his room, he left immediately to search in other areas without thinking of looking into the toilet.

"Mightyena!" Will called out.

Will has searched for about ten minutes now, and was starting to get worried. He wondered where the Mightyena had gotten to. He went into his room again to see if Mightyena has returned, but it was empty. Just as he was about to leave for another room, the Mightyena walked out from the toilet.

"You were in the toilet all along!? What did you go running there for? To relieve yourself?" Will joked.

The Mightyena stared at Will.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Er… come now, why are you staring at me like that?"

The Mightyena broke the gaze and went into Will's room. He hopped onto the bed, circled around a spot and laid down.

"Um… I got some food and water for you. I don't know if you'll like this… this here is a t-bone steak. I don't mind you eating on my bed, but I am afraid you'll have to drink on the floor."

Will walked closer to the Mightyena and offered it the steak.

The Mightyena smelled the strange object the boy was offering to him. He must admit that he has gotten quite hungry and thirsty since his trip to the Pokémon Center. He had been given food and water there, but it wasn't much.

His nose was practically touching the steak. He hesitated. It actually smelt good, but he was conflicted as to whether or not to accept the offer.

To accept the steak means to put himself in the boy's control. But then, he was pretty much under his control already, he thought, what with the boy going all out to save him. And he was hungry.

With that in mind, he grabbed the steak with his muzzle and chewed it.

It was… heavenly. He had never tasted anything like it.

Too small though, he thought to himself. The steak was finished in mere minutes. He hopped to the floor and walked to where a dish of water was laid for him.

He gave the water a whiff.

Yep… no poison.

Of course, the boy does not look like a bad guy, but you just can't trust humans.

The Mightyena lapped up some of the water. Even as he did so, he couldn't help but wonder.

What will happen to him, and why is the boy so slow in capturing him?


	4. Out Of The Fire

A Mightyena Named Wolf

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon

This chapter has been edited in 2009.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 ~ Out of the Fire**

Will watched the Mightyena as he drank the water. The Pokémon was eagerly lapping the water from the bowl. Several drops of water splashed out onto the floor, but Will did not mind.

This is it, he thought. It's make it or break it time.

"Now, er, Mightyena?"

The Mightyena stopped drinking and looked up at Will. Several droplets of water dripped down from his muzzle. The Mightyena had placed his head too deep into the bowl and has gotten the front of his muzzle all wet. Will restrained from laughing.

"Do you… uh, you know… I have always wanted a Pokémon. As a… as a friend and partner, you know? Do you want to be my partner?" Will looked at the Mightyena hopefully.

Hmm… what's this?

A human… asking for permission to capture?

This was different from what he had expected. Humans _don't_ ask for permission from the Pokémon they want to catch… they just catch them.

What should he do?

To Will's bewilderment, the Mightyena moved towards the window. He stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on the windowsill. He gazed at the setting sun.

All along, he had assumed that he was already captured. He was sad, true, but inside he also felt a kind of relief. Being captured means to lose his pride as a wild Mightyena, but if he was not captured, he would have nowhere to go.

_Oh dad… what should I do? Give me a sign… please…_

Just then, a helicopter came and flew past the evening sky. The Mightyena had never seen a helicopter before. He was a bit frightened at seeing the foreign object roar across the calm sky. Is this it then? Is this the sign his father has sent from the heavens? It would certainly seem so.

He jumped back onto the floor and stared at the boy. He has his answer now.

He slowly bowed his head, giving a small nod.

"Y-you will?" Will exclaim excitedly.

Will seemed rather surprised at his approval, the Mightyena thought. Perhaps Will had expected him to refuse. For a moment, the Mightyena thought of changing his mind and retain his pride instead. However, he decided against it.

He nodded once more, this time a bigger nod.

"Thanks, Mightyena! I promise I'll do my best and take care of you!" Will said and took out a Pokéball.

"Wait!"

"Huh. . . what?" Will turned around. Who said that? There was no one else at home, let alone his room.

_There's only… no… it couldn't be…_

"Wait," the Mightyena said again.

Will stared blankly at the Mightyena. It took quite a few seconds for his mind to register just what had happened. Then, he backed away from the Pokémon. "Argh!! You can talk!"

"Yes. Yes I can," the Mightyena said as if it was perfectly normal for Pokémon to talk.

"Wow, that's bizarre," Will muttered. "A talking Mightyena." He seemed dazed at this sudden turn of events.

"You must promise me a few things before you catch me."

"Promise… you?" Will asked.

"One: Don't keep me in the Ball. Let me out."

"Oh, that's perfectly OK."

The Mightyena nodded and said, "Two: Don't call me Mightyena."

"But why?"

"Allowing myself to be caught… that's a disgrace to Pokémon. I am not fit to be called a Mightyena," he explained.

"Does that mean… you don't want to be captured?"

"I don't want to… but I have nowhere else to go."

Will did not know what to say at this. "Er… well, you can stay here without me capturing you, I guess…"

The Mightyena shook his head. "No. It's fine. You can capture me."

"Oh, OK. So… if you want to have a different name… what do you want me to call you?"

The Mightyena looked around the room, and then walked to Will's table. There was a computer and a few books on it. The Mightyena placed his paw on the largest book he could find: a dictionary.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a dictionary. It tells you the meaning of words."

"OK…"

The Mightyena used his muzzle and nosed open the dictionary. The front cover flipped over and hit the table with a small thud. Using his muzzle again, the Mightyena flipped over to the "J" section.

"What's this word here?" Mightyena said, placing his paw on one of the entries.

Will came over and stared at the word. "Juice."

"Not nice." The Mightyena flipped to another section. "This?"

"Umbrella."

"… That's a stupid name for me. This?"

"Verify."

"Too complicated. This?"

"Wolf."

The Mightyena paused. "… Short and simple, I guess. That will have to do."

Feeling bewildered, Will muttered, "Wolf?"

"What?"

"No, I mean, that's the name you want? 'Wolf'?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"OK then… are you ready?"

Wolf bowed his head. He knew what was coming. Though he did not like it, it was necessary.

"OK then, here it comes!" Will tossed the Pokéball and Wolf got sucked inside. The Pokéball moved a little but soon stopped. Will bent down and picked it up. He immediately let Wolf out again.

Wolf stared at him.

"Thank you, Wolf."

The Mightyena gave an unmistakable smile. It was the first time Will had ever seen him smile.

As for Wolf, it felt like it was the first time he smiled as well. Or at least, he could not remember the last time he smiled.


	5. Past's Second Blast

A Mightyena Named Wolf

I do not own Pokémon.

This chapter has been edited in 2009.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 ~ Past's Second Blast**

"I'm home!" a voice came from downstairs.

"Hey, it's dad! I didn't hear him coming back…"

Will ran out with Wolf at his heels. At the mansion's entrance stood a tall man in a regal business suit. He seems to be emitting an aura of refinement; Wolf thought that the man was very impressive indeed. He was clearly someone to be respected.

Will got to his father first while Wolf lingered behind, hiding behind a wall to observe the man.

"Dad! I got a new Pokémon today!"

"Oh really? Well done, son. What is it?" Will's father glanced around the room, trying to find the Pokémon.

"A Mightyena. He can tal-"

"Ena!" Wolf interrupted Will, coming out from behind the wall. The Mightyena shook his head. Will's father stared amusedly at the pair.

"Oh, uh, I mean, he's great!" Will finished.

"Oh, a Mightyena?" Will's father said, eyeing the Pokémon. "That's funny, someone I know who recently captured a Mightyena is coming for a visit today." He did not look happy.

Will's father bent down and patted Wolf.

"You take care of Will, OK? He always gets into trouble."

Will laughed as Wolf let out a bark.

"Well, I'll be going off to my room now, Dad."

"All right. I'll be waiting downstairs for that _friend_ of mine."

Will reentered the room with Wolf following closely at his heels. Wolf jumped up to Will's bed while Will closed the door.

After making sure his dad was not nearby enough to hear them, Will turned to Wolf. "So… you don't want anyone to know that you can talk?"

Wolf nodded. "Nope. Not a soul."

"Why?"

"I'm a Pokémon. I'm not supposed to talk."

"Are you sure? I thought that was what makes you unique. It's who you are, after all."

"Yes, Mr. Cliché. Thanks for giving me some cheesy information," Wolf joked.

"Wow, big words there," Will commented. Then he remembered a question he thought of earlier, but forgotten to ask. "How did you know how to speak anyway?"

"Well… when I was a small Poochyena, I liked to visit Rustboro City without my parents' permission. I used to hang around outside a kindergarten near the forest. I watched the teacher through the window, teaching her class. I learnt from there too. In other words, the teacher was teaching an extra student – one which did not pay the school fees. I still remember her name, Mrs. Marley. But that was only kindergarten. During the afternoon, the teacher teaches higher students. I was still there, learning," Wolf recalled.

"Mrs. Marley… that's the name of my teacher!"

"Really?" Wolf asked, blinking in surprise. "I probably went to the same school as you then."

"But didn't anyone see you?"

"I was pretty well-hidden most of the time, and there were close shaves, but only once did someone spot me. It was a boy. During break, he came and discovered me in the bushes."

"B-bushes…? Well, that's a nice coincidence. I remembered I found a Poochyena once too… in a bush… during break…"

"And I sniffed at his package of food…" Wolf continued the story.

"… which contained some sandwiches. And I gave it to the Poochyena…" Will continued Wolf's sentence, becoming more and more amazed at the same time.

"…who ate them all," Wolf concluded. He stared at Will with a bewildered expression. "You're _that_ boy?" Wolf asked incredulously.

"And you're that Poochyena…" Will said in wonder.

"That's weird. We met before we even met," Wolf commented.

Will smiled. "I guess we're destined to be with each other then."

"You and your clichéd words again. I was a young Poochyena back then… young and foolish. If I'd known what humans could do I wouldn't have stayed in the city so much. I would have stayed far away from the humans."

"Why? What did humans do?" Will asked.

"Killed my dad as well as caught my mom and my alpha," Wolf said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Will said, a bit surprised at how casual Wolf sounded when he said that.

"Don't be. It can't be helped. Actually, yes, it could, but only if I were stronger…" Wolf said. Despite Wolf's indifferent tone, Will detected traces of bitterness in the Pokémon's voice.

"Cheer up. I'm sure you tried your best."

"I didn't try at all, and that's the problem… because of that, my life now is basically meaningless. Nothing matters to me anymore. That is partially why I let you capture me."

"Oh, don't say that," Will hurriedly interject. "Look, you and I can go and capture the gym badges, OK? You'll be famous!" Will suggested.

Wolf scoffed.

"Hah! Gym badges is all humans care about." The Mightyena jumped from the bed to the floor and laid there, his eyes closed. "Humans, they rely on Pokémon. The Pokémon helped humans and what do they get in return? Nothing," Wolf said angrily. "It is, alas, our fate."

Wolf looked at Will, who was looking at his own feet.

"I'm not talking about you, you did save me after all, but I only wish… that I was strong enough to survive without any human help."

Will stared at Wolf blankly, his mind reeling. He was shocked to find out that Wolf could talk, but was saddened to hear the Pokémon's tale. Wolf seemed to resent humans…

Still, Wolf willingly became his Pokémon, didn't he?

But only because he did not have a choice… and as he said, nothing mattered to him anymore.

Will sighed. Perhaps he should just try and change Wolf's point of view. Maybe, after some time together, Wolf will forget all his bitterness and become happy…

Just then, both of them heard some loud noises coming from downstairs.

"What's that noise?" Will asked, his hand reaching out for the doorknob. He was about to head out to investigate when Wolf replied.

"Two people arguing," Wolf said without opening his eyes. He was still lying down on the floor.

Will turned to look at the Mightyena. "You can tell?"

"I am proud to say that at least my senses are sharper than any humans."

The commotion got louder.

"I'm checking it out," Will opened the door and ran out. Wolf got up and thought for a moment, then followed.

Downstairs, a medium-sized man wearing a black suit was arguing with Will's dad.

"But you said we would be partners!" the man was yelling. His face was bright red; his anger apparent.

"Please, Roland, calm down. I know I said that, but under these circumstances… what with all these rumours flying about… it wouldn't be good for my company, you know?" Will's dad said, both his hands held up as though trying to calm the visitor down.

"Pah!" Roland snorted. "Rumours are rumours!"

"OK then. The Roland I know would not lie. So tell me, Roland. Dare you deny these rumours?" Will's dad challenged.

"I… well… they are… sort of true. But you see, don't you? This is the chance to squash these rumours! I can turn over a new leaf! Only if you let me be partners with you, Ed."

"I'm sorry, but your deeds are too… devious, to be forgivable. You can't just be my partner and expect the whole thing to be forgotten, can you?" Ed Bronx said.

"Fine. Fine," Roland repeated and made furious hand movements as he paced around the room. He seemed really frustrated.

Wolf and Will peeked from the stairs.

"Fine! That's how you want to play this game… mark my words, Ed. Mark my words. One wrong move, and it's checkmate. _Checkmate_, Ed. And then it would be too late. I shall ask you one more time, one more chance to reconsider your wrong move. Ed… _do you want to be partner_?" Roland stared at Ed's face.

"No," Ed Bronx was stern this time.

"Very well. I take my leave." At that moment, Roland turned his head towards the stairs. Will's eyes and Roland's came into contact with each other. Wolf couldn't help but hate the small smile that seemed to have formed on the man's mouth… the _very familiar_ man's mouth…

Ed Bronx, too, seemed to have shared Wolf's feelings.

"He your son, Ed?" Roland asked.

Ed frowned. "Yes. Name's Will."

"Well, Will, I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat with you, but I'm sure we'll meet again… somehow… somewhere…"

And with that, Roland left.

"Dad… is everything alright?" Will asked, climbing down the stairs quickly.

"Yeah… yeah, I hope so. Look, Will, be careful of that man. I'm afraid he might do something stupid. Mightyena… you protect Will, OK? I'm heading to the next filming location at the Kanto region… that's quite far," Will's dad said.

Wolf barked.

"Good boy." Ed stroked the top of Wolf's head. "Well, Will, I'm off. Do take care, and say hi to mom for me."

Once Will's father had left the house, Wolf began to talk.

"Will… that man…"

"You mean that Roland? Creepy guy isn't he?"

"Yes, but he… he…" Wolf began growling. Memories from the past were, once again, resurfacing in his mind.

It was only some time ago. The Alpha stood in front of his pack, addressing the group. "(Pack! Be careful! This man might be more dangerous than you think!)"

A fierce-looking Mightyena was the first to reply. "(No worries, leader. We can easily take him down!)"

"(Underestimating the enemy isn't a good move…)" a smaller Mightyena said timidly. It was Wolf.

"(Oh shut up you Omega!)" another Mightyena yelled.

"(I said don't call him that!)" the Alpha yelled again.

"(Alpha, you saved that runt when he was a wee Poochyena and what has he done for us?)" the Beta questioned. "(I speak in behalf of all of us when I say that we feel you're losing your touch…)"

"Go… Blazikens!" the man interrupted with a yell. He reached out into his belt.

"(Half-fighting and half-fire type… be careful gang, this isn't going to be easy,)" the Alpha said.

"(No worries, Alpha! We outnumber the enemy, one Blaziken ain't gonna do…)

Swiftly, the man threw four Pokéballs onto the ground. Each one of them released a bright red light, and four Blazikens soon appeared, glaring at the pack. Flames were bursting menacingly from their wrists, making them look incredibly intimidating.

"(F-four Blazikens, I think you meant…)" the Alpha commented. "(Pack, I think it's better to retreat. . .)"

"(No way! Leader, we must fight!)"

It was a disaster. The Mightyenas outnumbered the Blazikens, but the Blazikens were more powerful. It did not help that the Blazikens were Fighting type, and the Dark Mightyenas were at a disadvantage. Flames were strewn everywhere as the Blazikens attacked without mercy.

"(Guys! It's not working! Retreat now!)" the Alpha yelled.

"(Right!)"

The Mightyenas retreated one by one. All but Wolf and the Alpha remained. All of the Blazikens turned to look at the Alpha. It seems that they are playing by the rule of 'capture the leader', as the others will go running if they succeed in doing so. Wolf began to attack a Blaziken, but was thrown back with a swift kick to his abdomen.

"(Hey! Leave this to me! You retreat now!)" the Alpha commanded.

"(No! You must leave too or you'll be captured!)"

"(I'm the Alpha here! Now, don't forget young one. I picked you up from the forest when your parents were captured or killed. You owe me. And now, you repay the favour… by following my orders! Get out of here!)"

The Blazikens have stopped fighting momentarily to watch the scene.

"(No… Alpha… I can't…)"

"(Then take this!)" the Alpha lodged a Shadow Ball at the Mightyena, making Wolf yelp and run away.

He stole one last glance back though. He looked at the Alpha who got hit with a punch. He looked at the man's face. The man who has brought this upon the pack. The face was embedded into the Mightyena's mind, and he swore to get revenge.

Wolf did not walk far before he bumped into the rest of the pack, which were all gathered round in a clearing. Upon seeing Wolf, the Beta stepped forward.

"(Where's the Alpha?)"

"(He… he stayed back so we can escape… so _I_ can escape…)"

"(And so, he got captured?)" the Beta asked.

"(Most probably.)"

"(And you. What did you do?)"

"(I tried to make him run with me… but he… he Shadow Balled me…)"

The Beta's lips curved into a snide smile. "(That proves it then.)"

Wolf blinked confusedly. "(Prove… what?)"

"(Even the Alpha is pissed at you.)"

"(No way! He only attacked me for my own good…)" the Mightyena said.

"(But still, he saved you. Where would you be if he did not come pick you up on that day? You wouldn't be here, I can tell you that. Heck, you wouldn't even be a Mightyena. You would remain forever as that measly Poochyena that you once was. The measly Poochyena that you know you still are. And after all the Alpha has done for you, you go and leave him be. He got his just desserts for picking you up, and you're about to get yours for taking him up on his offer,)" the Beta said.

"(W-wait… you're not the Alpha, you can't…)" Wolf began, panicking.

"(The Alpha is no more!)" the Beta yelled, and they were murmurs of agreement from the other Mightyenas. "(He's an idiot! We would have kicked him out anyway… but now, the old Beta will be the new Alpha, and I guarantee you that this Alpha will be a hell lot better… all in favour of kicking this mutt out!?)"

All the other Mightyenas cheered.

Wolf backed away slightly, his eyes looking around wildly at his pack mates. "(No… wait… you can't…)"

"(Game… over… runt!!!)"

---------------------------------------

"Him… my alpha… he caught my Alpha…" Wolf said softly. "That Roland fellow…"

"Hmm… my dad did mention something of the sort…" Will said, scratching his head as he tried to recall what his father had said. "He said that a friend of his who just caught a Mightyena is coming over. You might be right."

"I _know_ I'm right," Wolf said persistently, shaking his head.

"But there's nothing you can do now…"

Wolf gave a whine. "I wish I could. I only wish I could."

Just then, the front door opened and Will's mother came in. Dressed in an elegant dress and a rather extravagant, oversized hat, Wolf thought that Will's mother showed every sign of being a rich lady. Yet, there was an air of composure and warmth around her.

She gasped when she saw Wolf.

"Will! What is this stray dog doing here?" she asked, pointing at Wolf.

The Mightyena gave an indignant bark.

Will laughed. "Mom, he's no stray dog, he's my first Pokémon ever!"

"Oh, you finally caught a Pokémon? Good job!" Will's mother scratched Wolf.

"A Mightyena… I wonder if it will be friends with my Espeon?" Will's mother pulled out a Pokéball and summoned Espeon, the purple cat-like psychic Pokémon. The Espeon stared at Wolf as soon as it popped out of the Pokéball.

"Mom, you kept Espeon in her Pokéball?" Will asked, surprised. His mother usually kept Espeon out of her Pokéball's confinements.

"Well, I thought it was going to rain," the woman said defensively. "Clearly I was wrong."

Wolf walked cautiously towards the Espeon and sniffed.

"(You're practically odourless,)" Wolf informed the Espeon.

"(…)"

"(Hello?)"

"(…)"

"(Cat got your tongue?)" Wolf said, chuckling.

"(You're just another Mightyena,)" the Espeon commented.

"(Hah! And you're just another Espeon!)"

"(_I_ am a Psychic Pokemon.)"

"(Oh yeah? _I_ am a Dark type, and Dark is greater than Psychic!)" Wolf pointed out.

"(But I have more experience than you! And besides… I have honed my Psychic skill for years. I daresay my powers are superior to many others. In fact, I have a special skill that not many possess,)" the Espeon said proudly, her tail hanging high.

"(Oh yeah? What's that? The skill to talk garbage?)"

"(How rude. I can control your dreams. That's my skill.)"

"(Control… my dreams…?)" Wolf was curious.

"(I can put you in anywhere, anytime, as long as it has happeend. You can witness any scene in this world. It's like predicting the future… only you're predicting the past,)" the Espeon said.

Wolf was confused. "(Can you say it in proper Pokémon language?)"

"(I am talking in normal Pokemon language, you twit! Can't you understand simple speech? I can let you see events that have happened in your dreams! It's like a crystal ball, only much better.)"

"(Why didn't you say so?)" Wolf said excitedly. "(Can you let me see my mother?)"

"(Your mother? The time? The place?)"

"(Time? Um… anytime is fine. Yesterday is OK I guess. Place… that's what I am trying to find out too.)"

"(Well… without knowing the place, it might be harder. Still, it's not impossible. You'll see then, tonight, in your dreams,)" the Espeon said.

"(You don't have to wait long. I'm beat. I'm going to sleep now,)" Wolf said.

Deep inside though, Wolf was just eager to see his mother once more.


	6. Healing

A Mightyena Named Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

This chapter has been edited in 2009.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 ~ Healing**

Wolf found himself standing in front of a house next to the forest. It was not a very big house, but it looked neat and tidy. The garden was very well-kept; there was not a weed about.

A voice suddenly rang from within the house. "Get out and stay out!"

The door swung open and a fat leg kicked out a Mightyena. The Mightyena landed on the soft grass with a thud. It immediately got back up to its feet and ran to the door, whining. It pawed at the door but nobody answered.

The Mightyena… was his mother.

"(Mom…)" Wolf said softly. He could not believe his eyes. It had been so long since he last saw her… too long…

The Mightyena did not hear Wolf. Instead, it limped a little way from the house before falling to the ground, no longer moving.

"(Mom!!)"

---------------------------------------

"(Mom!!)" Wolf woke with a start.

"Wolf, what's up?" Will said groggily, getting up from his bed.

Wolf looked around frantically. The morning rays shone through the window in Will's room. It looks like he has been in the room all along…

"Sorry," Wolf told Will.

"No, it's OK. Why did you howl like that?"

"Espeon…" Wolf muttered. He remembered now what had happened the night before: about how he asked Espeon to let him see his mother in his dreams. "I need to see your mother's Espeon. Will, please get her for me, please?"

Wolf looked so anxious and worried that Will had to agree. Will found the Espeon easily; she was lazing about in the couch downstairs, as usual. When he reappeared in the room, the Espeon was following by his heels.

"(Had sweet dreams?)" the Espeon asked, staring at Wolf.

"(Espeon, my mother was kicked out of her home and fell to the ground, unconscious!)"

"(Ah, poor thing,)" Espeon said, trying – and failing – to look sympathetic.

"(What I dreamt… it really happened?)"

"(Ah, well…)" the Espeon began. She seemed a little embarrassed.

"(Well what?)" Wolf said, getting impatient.

Espeon swished her tail to one side and looked away from Wolf. "(You see, I can control your dreams all right, but the visions that you see… they are not always accurate. I would say that there's an approximately one in fifty chance of it being true.)"

"(What!?! Es… pe… on!!)"

Wolf chased an embarrassed Espeon out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Will who did not understand a single word in their conversation.

---------------------------------------

Wolf and Will went for a walk around Rustboro City. Wolf seemed to be incredibly tense. This place must have brought back some bad memories, thought Will.

Poor Wolf… he looked really depressed. Will thought it might have something to do with what happened in the morning, but Wolf refused to tell what the conversation with Espeon was all about.

One in fifty… one in fifty, Wolf repeated in his head. That means it might not happen after all, but there is still the chance of it being accurate…

Will and Wolf walked right by a small little brick house.

"You know, this house belongs to my uncle," Will said.

Wolf merely grunted in reply, not really looking at the house.

"Maybe we can pay him a visit…" Will suggested.

Will remembered how he used to play with his uncle's Mightyena some time back. His uncle told Will to be sure to show him his first Pokémon. It has been quite a while since he last visited his uncle.

Wolf shook is head. "There's no need, really."

"He has a Mightyena, you know. You two could be friends."

"Quite frankly, a lot of the Mightyenas I met are jerks. Sorry, Will, but I am not in the mood to meet another one."

"Ah, alright."

They walked past the house. A few steps ahead, a huge old man came walking by, holding a plastic bag. A Mightyena was at his heels, carrying a grocery basket in its teeth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my nephew, Will," he said, grinning broadly.

Will smiled at the sight of his uncle. He rushed forward to greet him. "Oh, hello, Uncle Alf! Long time no see!"

"Long time no see indeed… who's this young fella here?" Will's uncle gestured at Wolf.

"He's my Mightyena. His name is Wolf."

"Hello there, Wolf!" Alf said. He then turned to Will. "Congrats, my boy! Finally a trainer, eh? Come, come in! You must tell me all about it," Will's uncle pushed them all inside his house.

Wolf, however, was suddenly feeling weak. That big fat man… certainly, yes, time has altered his physical appearance, but no way, no way could he forget that permanent image in his mind. If this man was the same as the one he remembered, that means... that means...

Though not as impressive as Will's mansion, Alf's house seemed very cozy. The living room was furnished with several sofas and tables. Shelves stood against the walls, all of them with strange trinkets displayed prominently within them. A large television set stood by a corner. Will and his uncle sat on the sofas while the other Mightyena went into the kitchen with the basket dangling by her mouth.

Wolf followed slowly behind.

"(He-hello…)" Wolf stuttered.

The female Mightyena turned around and looked at Will. She did not seem particularly interested in him. "(…Hi.)"

"(C-can you tell me more about yourself?)"

"(Look, if you are trying to be my mate, sorry, but no. I had a mate once, but he died.)"

Wolf could feel his face growing hot.

"(H-he died?)"

"(Killed by humans. And I got captured by Alf over there. My master treats me well, yes, but I wish my son was by my side.)"

Wolf blinked. His legs were shaking; it felt like he could fall over at any moment. "(Your son?)"

The Mightyena looked a little annoyed at being asked so many questions. "(Yes, he was a Poochyena back then. I wonder how he is now… so no being my mate, OK?)"

"(Your mate died in a toilet?)" Wolf was starting to feel tears in his eyes.

The female Mightyena was stunned. "(Wha… how did you…)"

It all fits. It all really fits.

Wolf tackled the Mightyena happily.

"(Mother!)" Wolf exclaimed, rubbing his head against his mother's.

The other Mightyena was caught off-guard. She seemed taken aback from the sudden display of affection. "(W-what…?)"

"(It's been too long… too long…)" Wolf was crying now.

Realization seemed to dawn on the female Mightyena. "(No… you surely can't be…)" but as the other Mightyena looked Wolf in the face, she knew.

"(You really are… aren't you?)" she said.

The two embraced each other.

"(Where have you been,)" Wolf whined. "(I was alone, I was so frightened…)"

"(I'm sorry… I was caught… caught…)" Wolf's mother said.

"(It doesn't matter anymore… we are together… mother…)" Wolf felt like he was a little Poochyena again. "(I was so frightened, I had a dream… you got kicked out… you were on the floor; you weren't moving…)"

"(It's only a dream…)" his mother said soothingly, "(… only a dream. Alf treats me well, he won't kick me out… you need not worry anymore. We are together again. Together.)" Wolf's mom stroked Wolf with a paw.

A voice interrupted them.

"… those two, been in the kitchen so long…" It was Alf. He and Will entered the kitchen.

"Well I'll be darned. Lovers in a few seconds meeting, eh?" Alf exclaimed when he saw the pair of Mightyenas in a deep embrace.

"Ena!" Wolf objected. He shook his head violently.

"Well, come on out. This stuffy kitchen ain't a good place to hold a conversation."

All four of them went back outside.

"(So, mom, you're still going to stay with this man?)"

Wolf's mother nodded. "(I can't just say goodbye, and I am sure you can't just leave that boy, can you?)"

"(But…)" Wolf objected. He did not want to leave his mother's side ever again.

"(I heard Alf call that boy his nephew, so that means you can visit me anytime. So... what did you do after I got captured?)"

Meanwhile, Alf and Will were having a conversation of their own about Roland, the man that quarreled with Will's father the day before.

"Well, my boy, Roland and Ed were partners once. Roland's company made equipments for the filming industry, see? The thing is, Roland has been known to play dirty. Bribery, blackmail, you name it. That's why Ed doesn't want to be partners anymore. Rumours also state that Roland has a secret hideout somewhere which he uses for his crimes. You wouldn't believe the things they say about that man… some even say he's been smuggling Pokémon in that hideout of his…"

"Oh. Are the rumours true then?"

"I don't know. It does sound a bit far-fetched, but with that man, you never can tell."

Will readjusted his cap and looked at Wolf. Wolf's eyes were closed and he had put his head on the other Mightyena's body. He looked really peaceful. Will then turned to look at the clock. It was already four in the afternoon.

"Oh no, I forgot that I have to meet my mom back at the house to help her sort some stuff at the attic. Uncle Alf, I got to go," Will said.

"OK, no problem, come see me again soon."

"I will. Wolf!" Will called.

Wolf did not stir. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Will called again.

Wolf remained asleep.

"Oh dear, I don't think waking him up when he's in this deep slumber would be a polite thing to do. Uncle, I have to go first. I hope you don't mind if I leave Wolf here…"

Alf laughed heartily. "The more the merrier as I always say! Plus, it'd mean that I would see you again soon. When you're done with the attic, you can come and collect him."

"Thanks, Uncle. I should be back tonight."

Will bent down and gave Wolf a stroke before leaving.

---------------------------------------

On his walk back, Will kept thinking about how happy Wolf was after meeting his uncle's Mightyena. It looked like the two of them became fast friends, even though Wolf was reluctant to meet the Mightyena initially. If only Wolf could be happy like that always.

Will readjusted his cap again. _Darn thing can't stay put_, he thought.

Will walked past the boundaries of Rustboro City and walked past some trees. It was a quiet evening. Not a single person was around. People usually like to stay in the city, but as Will's house was outside of the city, he finds himself walking in and out of Rustboro all the time. Today, however, this route seems to have a strange… smell. It was awful. Will walked faster so as to avoid inhaling the scent for long.

"Muuukk!" a voice yelled.

Will felt himself getting lifted up by two powerful arms. He looked up and saw a Muk looking back at him. Muks are large purple Pokémon that have an awful stench. It was so foul that Will thought prolonged exposure to it could drive him insane. Will tried to scream and struggle, but resistance was futile.

---------------------------------------

Wolf had a bad dream. Blazikens were attacking his Alpha, his mother, his father and Will. One by one the Blazikens knocked them out. Wolf could only watch from behind...

Then he woke up in a panic.

"(What's wrong?)" his mother asked.

"(Oh… nothing. Nightmare.)"

_Darn Espeon. Been having nightmares ever since I asked her for help._

Wolf nuzzled his mother. "(Mom... I don't want you to leave me again.)"

"(I won't. I will be here. You can visit me anytime.)"

Wolf looked around. Will and Alf were no longer there.

"(Where's Will?)"

"(He went back already, but he will return later for you,)" his mother explained.

"(Ah... I suppose I will head back by myself. That guy will get lost without me,)" Wolf said, laughing slightly.

"(Goodbye, then. Come visit me again soon...)"

The mother licked her son a few times.

"(I will. Goodbye, mother.)"

---------------------------------------

Wolf walked out of Alf's house, feeling completely happy. His mother was taken away from him, but now he got her back. It still felt unreal somehow.

On the way to Will's house, Wolf saw Will's cap lying on the ground. The cap was emitting a strange, horrible odour, but it was Will's all right. _I need to remind him to take a bath_, Wolf thought. He picked the cap up with his teeth, trying to block out the stench. He thought it was careless of Will to have dropped it.

Right now though, Wolf felt like he would do anything for Will. To be able to reunite with his mother seemed like an impossible dream, but it came true anyway thanks to Will. Sure, it was only a coincidence that Will was Alf's nephew, but Will has helped Wolf find his mother, so he needed to repay the favour. Will said he wanted to win all the gym badges, right? Then Wolf would help him!

Wolf entered the mansion and found Will's mother vacuuming the living room. He thought it odd that a family as rich as the Bronxs did not hire a maid to keep the house in order, but pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Oh, Mightyena! Where's Will? I asked him to come back and help me sort out the attic... that boy always tries to escape housework..." Will's mother complained, her voice slightly inaudible due to the roaring of the vacuum.

"Ena?" Wolf was surprised. Will wasn't back yet? Why?

Will's mother turned off the vacuum cleaner and looked at Wolf. "...Will was with you, wasn't he?"

Wolf shook his head.

"He wasn't? But he went out with you!"

"..." Wolf remained silent. He thought it was strange that Will has yet to reach home, especially since he set off much earlier than Wolf.

"What's that cap you got there?" Will's mother asked Wolf. She took the cap off his mouth and examined it closely. "It's... Will's! Why do you have it, and why does it stink so much?"

Stinky cap, missing boy, fallen cap, suspicious man... Wolf began to add two and two.

Wolf ran out the door again, leaving behind a stunned mother. Wolf returned to the spot where he found the cap. He sniffed on the ground. There was an unmistakable stink leading to the forest. Wherever it leads to, Wolf was sure that it would lead to Will.

Wolf followed the scent trail. He did not want to lose another part of his life again…


	7. Into The Fire

A Mightyena Named Wolf

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon.

This chapter has been edited in 2009.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 ~ Into the Fire**

The trail led Wolf straight into the forest. Walking deeper and deeper into the forest brought back many memories to him. The trail was leading him to many places where, as a Poochyena, he would roam about. There were many happy memories… and there were plenty of bitter ones as well.

Wolf rushed ahead, pushing the memories away from his thoughts. The scent was getting stronger. Finally, Wolf went into a section he'd never seen before, and was surprised to find a large factory standing in front of him. Strangely enough, trees were growing out of the factory's roof. Wolf did not know why, but he guessed it was to hide the factory from any people or Pokémon flying above.

Wolf continued to follow the scent into the factory. The factory was like a giant metallic maze, but the scent told him where the 'exit' was. In and in, left turn... straight... another left turn... finally a right... Wolf nosed his way into the enemy's territory.

Seeing this factory just confirms Wolf's theory that Will has been abducted. He must hurry, or another part of Wolf's life would disappear forever.

At long last, Wolf found Will tied up in a room. Without thinking, Wolf barged in and bit the ropes and set Will free. Will barely registered what was going on when the ropes binding him fell to the floor.

"Wolf! What are you doing here?!" Will said, completely surprised.

"The question is what YOU are doing in here... come quickly, let's get out..."

"No... he would be here any mome—"

"Well, well, well," a voice interrupted them. "Sad to break up a little reunion, but the boy's mine now. A little ransom note has been sent, don't worry, m' boy, daddy will save you soon... you know what they say! Everybody has a price! And m'boy, you are one very expensive guy."

It was, of course, Roland. He had emerged from a door next to some complex machines. In his hands were four Pokéballs, and Wolf knew what was in them. However, Wolf did not want them to come out...

Wolf launched a Shadow Ball straight at Roland. Roland stumbled and fell, dropping the Pokéballs which then rolled slightly on the floor.

Wolf quickly yelled at Will. "Will! Follow me before he and his Blazikens come after us!"

"Right!" Will followed the running Mightyena around the factory. Wolf was nearly there... he could see the exit... Roland was not nearby... a few more seconds...

A man jumped in front of the exit and blocked the pair.

It was Roland.

"H-how..." Will began.

"You fool. This is my hideout. I made lots of secret pathways in case the police come here... secret pathways for me to make a quick escape. There's no way you can outsmart me... not in my turf," Roland snarled. He then turned his attention to Wolf. "As for you, the Mightyena, you've been getting on my nerves. It's time for me to make sure you keep quiet. Forever. GO, MIGHTYENA!" Roland tossed out a Pokéball.

Out of the Pokéball came a Mightyena. Another familiar Mightyena that Wolf had thought he had lost...

"(Alpha!)" Wolf excalimed happily. His tail couldn't help but wag, even in this tense situation.

"(No way, it's you!)" the Alpha exclaimed.

"(I missed you so...)"

"(And I you, young one. But... this guy here…)" the Alpha looked behind him at Roland. "(He expects me to... battle you?)"

"(Hey Alpha,)" Wolf said, an idea forming in is head, "(let's pretend to battle, shall we? Then we attack that man together.)"

"(That's a one-way ride to freedom that I will not miss. You're on!)" The Alpha began to growl. It was the same ferocious growl that he always used when reprimanding members of the pack… It has been a long time since Wolf last heard it. If he did not knew that the Alpha was just acting, he would have been very afraid.

Wolf began growling too.

Both of them leapt at each other, swiping their claws in mid-air. The two humans looked on at the battle. Both Mightyenas slowly took their 'battle' to another room, still pretending to bump each other. They battled their way deeper into the factory without realizing it. At the same time, Wolf was keeping an eye on Will. He and the Alpha made sure that they fought between Will and Roland so that the latter could not grab the former and run.

"(A little more... let's dash to the other room, wait behind the wall so Roland can't see us, then when he comes into the room, we Shadow Ball 'em!)" Wolf suggested.

"(I have raised you well! Let's do it! Then I will grab my Pokéball and we hightail it outta here!)" the Alpha yelled back.

Both Mightyenas battled their way into the other room, and then they got out of the humans' sight. For a moment, Wolf was afraid that Roland might take the opportunity to nab Will again, but soon enough, they could hear the sound of rushing footsteps approaching them. Wolf poked his head round the door to make sure it's Roland.

"(He's coming, Alpha!)"

"(Three... two... one...)"

Both Mightyenas lodged a charged-up Shadow Ball which sandwiched Roland in the middle. The stunned Roland fell and dropped the Pokéball that used to contain Alpha. The Alpha quickly retrieved it.

Will then came running into the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Will! Let's get out now!" Wolf yelled.

"Wha—" Will was surprised at the sight of two Mightyenas looking at him and a fallen Roland.

"Quick! Before he wakes up!"

Just as Wolf said that though, Roland crawled to a device attached to the wall.

"This is... how it ends..." he panted. He seemed incredibly weak. The damage of the Shadow Ball must have been more severe than Wolf anticipated. "Self-destruct mechanism. In case... I needed to destroy this whole factory full of evidence... so that police can't find it. But now... I destroy you... if I die, we die together!"

With the last of his strength, he quickly typed in some numbers, and then a counter appeared showing 5 minutes. He then fainted away.

"NO!" Wolf yelled.

"Will, we got to get out now! (Alpha, let's go!)" Wolf yelled.

Wolf and Alpha got out of the room and started to make their escape. Will followed, but tripped on some wires. He tried to free himself but to no avail. His leg was completely tangled in the wires.

"Will!" Wolf ran back and tried to bite the wires away. The wires were firm though, and wouldn't tear apart.

"Wolf, you got to leave me."

Wolf stopped trying to break the wires for a moment, stunned at what Will said. "What?"

"Leave. Hurry!" Will yelled.

"No... no way..."

"Look here, Wolf. It's either I die alone, or we die together. You got to leave me alone..."

"No way, Will!" Wolf objected. He began swiping the wires with his claws. "You helped find my mom!"

"Your mom?"

"Your uncle's Mightyena was my mom! I want to get you free! I have to!"

Will smiled. "I'm happy for you. Go, Wolf. Go to your mother. She needs you and you need her."

"No!!" Wolf said obstinately.

"GO!" Will yelled. Wolf looked up at him. "Wolf... I saved you. You owe me a favour, and now you repay me by leaving!"

Wolf stared at Will blankly. "Will... you're just like Alpha..."

The Alpha reemerged from the next room, coming to check what is taking the both of them so long. When he saw what had happened, he walked over to Wolf. "(Young one, it's better to leave this fellow here. You've got a whole life ahead of you…)"

Will reached a hand out and stroked Wolf's back. "Wolf... go. Just... don't forget me..."

Wolf continued to stare at Will. The he turned and ran.

"I won't forget you. I won't forget you. I won't forget you!!!" Wolf cried out as he and the alpha ran towards the exit. Wolf stole one last glance back and the two looked at each other for the last time.

"Will... thank you."


	8. Wounds Of The Past

A Mightyena Named Wolf

I do not own Pokémon

This chapter has been edited in 2009.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 ~ Wounds of the Past**

Wolf and the Alpha got out of the factory, escaping into the cooling breeze of the forest. About a minute after that, the factory exploded, the sound reverberating loudly in Wolf's ears. He watched the explosion with a teary eye.

_Why is it... when I get back a part of me, I lose another one?_

"(I'm sorry about your loss...)" the Alpha said, standing by Wolf's side.

"(I'm sorry, too.)"

"(Stay strong, young one. Your life isn't over. You have to stay strong or that boy will not rest in peace. Be strong...)"

"(I know. I wish... I wish that boy never saved me... I wished he would let me die in the cliffs...)" Wolf stared at the burning factory. The explosion seemed to come from its core… there's no way Will could have survived that…

"(What happened to the pack?)" the Alpha asked, looking around as if expecting to see the pack members appear out of the bushes.

"(The new Alpha kicked me out.)"

The Alpha turned to look at Wolf, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "(Alas, my pack was a disaster,)" he said, hanging his head. "(I guess that means I'm no longer welcome too. That means that I no have a place to go.)" He sighed. "(The old Beta used to drop snide hints about how lousy of an Alpha I make.)"

"(I know where you can go... but for me... I feel like I'm lost again. When I found my mother... when I found you... I thought once again my life is back to normal. But now... Will was taken away...)"

"(Well, no use crying over spilt milk. Will would want you to be happy. Let's go.)"

The two left the scene, the fire still blazing wildly behind them.

---------------------------------------

Wolf brought the Alpha to Alf's place. Alf was surprised to see two Mightyenas waiting for him when he opened the door. He recognized Wolf immediately, and let the both of them in. Wolf went up to his mother and greeted her with a lick before introducing the Alpha to her.

"(This is the guy who saved me after you got captured,)" Wolf told his mother.

"(I owe you my thanks,)" his mother told the Alpha.

The Alpha stood there looking at Wolf's mother with open jaws.

"(Um, Alpha?)" Wolf asked.

"(Uh? Uh, m-my pleasure,)" the Alpha stuttered.

Wolf suppressed a smile. The Alpha was always horrible around female Mightyenas. It was normal for an alpha male to have a mate in a pack, but Alpha never had one. He was no longer leading a pack though, and Wolf thought it was time for him to settle down.

"(You know, he was almost like a second dad to me,)" Wolf said.

Wolf's mother looked a little uncomfortable at this. Wolf gave a small sad smile and went to Alf.

"Alf," Wolf said.

Alf nearly choked on his own breath. "What?!" he gasped, "You can talk?"

"That's not important. I need to ask you a favour though... do you have room in your house for another Mightyena?" Wolf said, gesturing at Alpha.

"No problem! The more the merrier!" Alf said cheerfully. He still seemed a bit shocked at Wolf's ability to talk. "By the way, where's Will?"

Wolf looked away. "He... he is somewhere... somewhere nice..." He held back a tear and thanked Alf. Then he said goodbye to the two Mightyenas, promising he would return soon.

"(But where are you going?)" the Alpha asked.

"(I... have a little unfinished business I need to tend to.)"

---------------------------------------

Wolf returned to Will's mansion, perhaps for the last time. With Will gone, there just wasn't any point in returning there anymore.

In it were Ed Bronx and Linda Bronx, Will's mother. Both seemed incredibly stressed. Will's father was pacing up and down the living room.

"Damn that Roland!" Ed Bronx kept repeating. He was holding a note, most probably the ransom letter from Roland.

Linda spotted Wolf and began to walk towards him. "Mightyena, did you find Will?" Her voice was soft and shaky.

Wolf hesitated. He then decided it was better to let the cat out of the bag.

"He's dead."

Linda and Ed gasped. They didn't even seem to care that Wolf could talk. They only cared about one thing... Will is dead. Linda began crying. Ed tried to comfort her, but seemed close to tears as well.

Espeon walked closer to Wolf.

"(Is Young Master really dead?)" Espeon asked.

"(Yes.)"

"(Sad… I was beginning to like him.)"

The Espeon then walked away slowly. Wolf decided for a moment, then chased after the Espeon.

"(Espeon! Do you think you can use your dream powers on me again?)"

"(But… why? What for?)" Espeon said, curious.

"(I just… need to know what exactly happened…)"

---------------------------------------

Wolf spent one last night in Will's room. He had planned what he was going to do the next day. He would make a mark or something at the cliffs as a tribute to Will, and then he would live with his mother and Alpha…

He then prepared himself for the dream he would have. He was anxious to have the dream, and yet, terribly afraid of what he might see.

--------------

Wolf was standing in the same room in which Will was trapped in. He watched as Will ordered him and the Alpha to leave. Will then began trying to pull himself free from the wires.

He tried and tried… he tried so hard… and Wolf was surprised when it actually did come free. Will then looked at the timer. Only two minutes left. Will tried to run towards the exit, but his leg got caught once more in the wires and he fell, though his feet were not tangled in the wires. Then it happened.

He crashed straight into a stack of boxes, and behind the boxes Wolf saw a flight of stairs. Will tumbled down the whole flight to the bottom. Wolf quickly followed. Right at the bottom, Will bounced out of a trapdoor, and into the outside of the factory. He then walked a few steps and then started to sway. It looked as if Will was going to faint, but he continued limping, a determined look on his face…

And then Wolf woke up. It was morning. Espeon was already in Will's room. Apparently, she was waiting for Wolf to wake up.

"(How was it?)" she asked Wolf.

Wolf stood up hurriedly, trying to remember the events in his dream. "(Will… he…)"

"(Yes?)"

"(He got out from the factory… through a secret passage… I remember Roland saying the factory was full of secret passages…)"

Espeon shook her head sadly. "(I'm afraid that is what did not happen, Mightyena.)"

"(Why?)"

"(One in fifty, remember? My powers aren't that great. What you saw has a forty-nine out of fifty chance of not happening. Just… accept it, Mightyena.)"

"(… I understand. Thanks, Espeon.)"

"(So, you're leaving?)" Espeon asked.

"(Yeah.)"

"(I… I'm gonna miss you.)"

Wolf was taken aback. "(What? We only met for a short while!)"

"(You'd be surprised at what can happen for a short while. Just… come visit us sometimes, OK?)"

"(...I will.)"

---------------------------------------

Wolf was at the cliffs. He looked at the sky.

_Is Will up there?_ Wolf thought.

Just before leaving the mansion, Wolf heard the police telling Ed and Linda Bronx about their investigation. Roland's body was identified, though badly burned with several limbs missing. Will's was nowhere to be found, but it was highly doubtful that he survived. Linda was sobbing throughout the conversation, with Ed looking pale besides her. Wolf slipped by unnoticed to the both of them. It was time for him to go.

He gazed down at his little tribute to Will. He had arranged several small stones to form the letters "W-E-E-L".

_Heh_, Wolf thought. _Should have asked Will how to spell his name._

Wolf was never good at spelling.

Will has given so much to Wolf… and Wolf gave nothing in return… but what could Wolf do now? Will was dead. Dead, dead, dead. Wolf thought long and hard, and came up with an idea.

---------------------------------------

The Rustboro Gym Leader looked out of her window. A strange sight fell upon her eyes. A lone Mightyena was walking into the gym. What could it possibly want?

The Mightyena walked up to her and sat down by her feet.

"Hello, Mightyena. What brings you here? Where's your trainer?" Roxanne bent down, staring intently at the grey and black Pokémon.

The Mightyena opened his mouth. "I... would like to battle."

What? A talking Mightyena? And it wants to battle? Roxanne has never received a challenge from a Pokémon without a trainer before… but this Mightyena has a strange determination in his eyes.

Well… if it's a battle he wants, then a battle he will get!

---------------------------------------

Wolf went back to the cliffs with something in his mouth. He began to dig the earth next to the stones forming "W-E-E-L", his paws working speedily. Once he's satisfied with the deepness of the hole, he dropped the item in his mouth: the Rustboro Gym Badge. There. Will now has one badge, and so many more to go.

Wolf covered the hole and looked up into the sky.

Could he?

Could he gather all the gym badges for Will?

Yes. Yes, he could. And he would.

"Wolf!" a voice yelled from behind.

That voice… that voice…

Wolf turned around. Standing there, with a big grin on his face, was the human that he had known for a short time, and yet, for so long.

His body was never found, and now Wolf knew why.

It is because Wolf's dream had come true.

**~ THE END ~**


	9. The Meaning of Life

A Mightyena Named Wolf

Thanks to all who read, reviewed, alerted and PMed me about the story!

I've been asked if there's going to be a sequel, and unfortunately, the answer is most likely no. There's a chance, yes, but I don't see how I can continue this any further. I'm not good at adventure fics, and if I did one with Will and Wolf, I'm afraid it would be boring.

This story is actually complete already, but since there is a bit of confusion with the ending (I think), here's an epilogue. Take it as a bonus chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and all the characters, plot, etc. in it.

This chapter has been edited in 2009. Didn't change much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue : The Meaning of Life**

It was a very happy day for the Bronxs. It started with a lot of despair and tears. Ed, Linda and Alf were all at the mansion, grieving over their loss. Uncertain about what Wolf meant when he said that Will was in a happier place, Alf had rushed over to the mansion and was informed about the tragedy.

With him followed the two Mightyenas; the Alpha and Wolf's mother. They could do nothing but listen to the humans' laments. Espeon joined the Mightyenas and chatted.

But it was Wolf who felt the full blast of Will's death. He was there and he could have prevented it. Just like how he could have prevented Alpha's capture. Just like how he could have prevented his mother's capture. Just like how he could have prevented his father's death…

He felt that he was not strong enough. Just an outcast…

Earlier that day, Wolf had been gazing at the setting sun from the cliffs. He was angry with everyone. Most of all, he was angry with himself. How could he have let the same thing happen over and over again? Is it too much to ask for a happy life?

To live is to go through so many sufferings… to have everything you love, everything that made you happy taken away from you. To live is to watch the same thing happen again and again, wishing you could do something to change it. You never could.

He had earned the Rustboro Badge as a tribute to his latest loss. Will did say he wanted to collect badges… Wolf had been reluctant, but is now determined to fulfill Will's dream even if Will won't be there to see it…

"Wolf!"

The single cry that have changed everything. No, it can't be. Must be the wind. But the cry came again, this time accompanied by a strange sight indeed…

It could only mean one thing. A miracle. A dream come true…

---------------------------------------

They looked as though a ghost had walked through the grand doors of the mansion. Looks of surprise quickly turned to joy and they rushed forward to greet the boy they thought they have lost.

The three perplexed Pokémon in the mansion went to Wolf for information. Wolf's mother licked her son and nuzzled him lovingly. The Alpha sat by him and waited for his story, as did Espeon.

"(So, Wolf, I take it my powers worked after all?)" Espeon asked.

"(Yeah, they did. Thanks, Espeon.)" Wolf bowed his head.

She blushed. "(Don't thank me, I did not save Will. I only let you see that he is safe.)"

"(Well… thanks all the same.)"

"(But what happened? How?)" Alpha asked. "(We all saw the factory explode… there's no way…)"

"(Roland said his factory was full of secret pathways… he had them built in case he needed to escape from the police. Will must have used one of them to escape… escape from death…)"

"(But that's… a miracle,)" Espeon said in wonder.

"(Yes. A miracle. Just like how I found Alpha and my mother when I thought they were gone forever.)"

"(See, Wolf? Life isn't always unfair,)" the Alpha said kindly.

---------------------------------------

It was evening, and Wolf and Will were in the latter's room. Some people from the press were downstairs, getting the latest news on the story. Tired of all the attention, Will had motioned Wolf to go with him to rest upstairs.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Will asked. Wolf remained silent. Will continued, "I was so sure I'd die in there."

"So was I," Wolf replied.

"Funny how life is, isn't it?" Will chuckled.

"You might have found it hilarious. I did not," Wolf said bitterly. "I thought I lost… another part of my life."

"Yeah, well… I thought I'd lose the whole of my life. Even if I'm dead, Wolf, you still have your mother and Alpha. You would still be alive."

"That's what I thought when my father died. I thought that my life would still go on like normal; just… just someone would be missing. But no, I still dwell on the past. Especially since it is partially my fault."

"But it wouldn't be your fault if I died. Roland kidnapped me. In fact, you tried to save me."

Wolf scoffed. "Would he have kidnapped you if I did not fall asleep at Alf's place?"

"He would have kidnapped me anyway, somehow."

"I let my life get destroyed a few times already. I wasn't about to let it happen again."

Both of them stared out the window for a while. The day has almost ended.

"By the way, what's that little thingy you got over there?" Will pointed to a little shiny object covered in dirt next to Wolf's paws.

"This? Oh, it's nothing," Wolf said, trying to cover it with his paws.

"C'mon, it's definitely anything but nothing!" Will stood up, trying to get a glimpse of it.

"No, no, it's nothing important!" Wolf insisted.

"Come on, let me see! Please?"

Wolf reluctantly pushed the item out with his muzzle. "Just a little token I got for you. I thought I would collect all the badges, since it was what you wanted, isn't it? I buried it for you, but dug it up again when I found out you're alive."

"Oh, Wolf… badges don't really mean a thing to me. What's important is that we're happy. We've got a whole life ahead of us, you know? We are free. So… Wolf, are you ready to step out? Are you ready to leave the past behind?"

Will held out his hand. Wolf continued staring out the window.

_Mom… Dad… Alpha… and now, Will… I will make you all proud yet…_

To live is to go through so many sufferings… but with the strength, hope and determination, everything will turn out fine. Life is exactly what you think it is. That's the one and true meaning of life.

Wolf placed his paw on Will's hand.

"I'm ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

2009 Note:

Looking back, this story contained many spelling and grammar errors. I fixed most of them. Also, it felt lacking somehow; there were too much dialogue and not enough details. Several phrases are overused.

Still, this was one of my earliest pieces of fanfiction, and in a way, a stepping stone for me. I'm happy with the way it turned out. To the readers of this story, thanks for stopping by! At time of writing, I'm currently working on another Pokémon fanfiction, featuring a Lucario. If you have any critique/suggestions based on this story, feel free to drop a review.


End file.
